Un amor inesperado
by Yaiba Kurugame
Summary: Mi primer Fic Rukato!! n___n


Un amor inesperado  
  
  
  
  
  
Era un día perfecto en Odaiva, despejado, cálido y sin digimons que la amenazaran, era el día ideal excepto para el pobre de Takato que estaba encerrado en su cuarto donde se encontraban también Henry y Rika. Takato estaba llorando mientras se decía:  
  
- Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando, claro que no puede estar pasando -  
  
Lo que le pasó fue que Juri ( La niña que amaba Takato) consiguió un novio y se fueron de vacaciones juntos ( ya que eran vacaciones de verano)  
  
Henry estaba muy preocupado por como ese incidente estaba afectando a Takato, mientras Rika solo decía:  
  
Son solo un montón de niñerías, ¡¡¡Ya madura Takato!!! –  
  
Pero Henry le decía a Rika:  
  
- ¡¡¡No seas así con Takato!!! El pobre está muy afectado, ¿O acaso tu nunca has amado a alguien y luego no te corresponde? -  
  
En realidad, no-  
  
Contestó Rika muy seriamente a Henry, pero Henry solo cayó.  
  
Unos día después Takato estaba mejor (por lo menos lo suficiente para salir a la calle) Takato salió a dar una caminata por la ciudad mientras se decía:  
  
No debo ponerme así, alguien más ganó el amor de Juri y yo no pude, …(suspiro)…Bueno así es el amor –  
  
De pronto Takato vio que Rika pasaba por la calle de frente y la noto muy linda, tanto que no pudo evitar ruborizares un poco:  
  
Que linda se ve Rika hoy –  
  
Unos 20 minutos después Takato se encontró con Henry cerca de su casa:  
  
Hola Henry, ¿ Como estas? –  
  
Takato, ¿Ya estas mejor? –  
  
Takato cayó un momento y luego le contesto a Henry:  
  
Sí, creo que si –  
  
Que bien –  
  
  
  
Dijo Henry mientras veía a Rika que pasaba por la calle de frente:  
  
Takato, ¿No es Rika la que va allá?  
  
Sí, es ella, ¿No la nota diferente hoy Henry?  
  
No Takato, ¿Por qué lo dices? –  
  
Es que hoy la note muy linda –  
  
  
  
Dijo Takato mientras se Ruborizaba mientras la veía  
  
Henry pensaba:  
  
- No creo que Takato esté interesando en Rika ¿O si?, bueno habrá que ver que pasa después -  
  
Takato, me debo ir, adiós –  
  
Adiós Henry –  
  
Dijo Takato mientras Henry se alejaba  
  
Mientras tanto. Rika llegaba a su casa:  
  
Al parecer Takato ya dejó esa niñería con Juri –  
  
¿Por qué eres así con Takato, Rika? –  
  
Contesto Renamon mientras aparecía de el rincón mas oscuro el cuarto de Rika:  
  
¿O ya te olvidaste de lo que sentías por Juri? –  
  
Rika, no pudo evitar enfurecerse por ese comentario que hizo Renamon:  
  
No hables sobre eso Renamon!!!!! –  
  
Renamon se puso seria y volvió a repetir:  
  
Pero ¿Por qué eres así con Takato, lo odias?  
  
No es eso, es solo que el es muy inmaduro, debe madurar –  
  
  
  
Dijo Rika mientras se ponía su pijama para acostarse a dormir  
  
Renamon no dijo nada mas pero no pudo seguir preguntando:  
  
¿Rika odiara a Takato que nunca lo ayuda y solo lo regaña?  
  
Ya de día Takato se levantó a dar una caminata por la plaza de Shinyuku antes del almuerzo. Hay se encontró con Rika sentada en una banca a lo lejos. Takato de nuevo se Ruborizó tanto que parecía tomate ensangrentado. Rika vio que alguien venia, cuando miró para ver quien era, Takato dio la vuelta muy rápidamente para que Rika no viera su cara ruborizada, pero Rika igual lo reconoció:  
  
Es solo Takato –  
  
Dijo mientras voltio la cabeza hacia otro lado sin darle importancia a Takato, pero lo que no savia era que Henry vio todo por que pasaba por ese lugar justo en ese momento. Henry se dijo:  
  
Es lo que pensaba, a Takato le gusta Rika -  
  
Cuando Takato se iba a la casa de Guilmon a verlo, Henry lo esperaba a dentro de ella:  
  
Henry, ¿Qué haces aquí? –  
  
Takato, debo hablar contigo muy seriamente –  
  
Takato se notaba algo preocupado por lo que Henry le diría a el:  
  
Takato, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Rika?  
  
¿Decirle que Henry? –  
  
Vamos Takato es un echo!!!! A ti te gusta Rika –  
  
Takato se quedo estupefacto frente a las palabras de Henry:  
  
¿Acaso crees que me gusta Rika? –  
  
Dijo Takato mientras se ponía nervioso:  
  
Si, eso creo, ¿Por qué crees que te Ruborizas cuando la vez? –  
  
Dijo Henry mientras Terriermon aparecía por la espalda de Henry:  
  
Momantai, debes decirle lo que sientes Takato, Momantai –  
  
De pronto Guilmon aparece del agujero que tiene en su casa:  
  
¿A caso a Takato le gusta Rika? –  
  
Dijo Guilmon mientras ponía una expresión de desconcertó:  
  
¿Hasta cuando te vas de dejar de engañar Takato? Acéptalo, te gusta Rika –  
  
Takato se puso algo Triste y respondió:  
  
- Creo que si me gusta Rika…(suspiro)…pero ¿Cómo? -  
  
El amor es algo impredecible, pudo ser cualquiera pero te tocó Rika –  
  
Dijo Henry mientras le daba una palmada a Takato en la espalda para que se calmara un poco, mientras Guilmon decía:  
  
Takato, ¿Te gusta Rika? –  
  
Terriermon le respondió a Guilmon por Takato que no le podían salir las palabras:  
  
Creo que si Guilmon –  
  
Guilmon se acercó a Takato y le dijo:  
  
- No te preocupes Takato, Guilmon te ayudara en todo lo que pueda -  
  
Takato puso una expresión de alivio y le dijo a Guilmon:  
  
Gracias Guilmon, eres un gran amigo –  
  
Henry se mostró feliz por Takato, pero a la vez algo preocupado:  
  
Takato, debes decírselo lo mas pronto posible antes de que pase lo mismo que te pasó con Juri -  
  
Takato se mostró muy nervioso y asustado, no tenía el valor de decírselo ahora, y dijo:  
  
Mejor no Henry, de todos modos yo no le gusto a Rika, además si le dijo se molestara tanto que me golpeara y no querrá verme mas en su vida, prefiero tenerla como amigo que no tenerla –  
  
Henry algo triste sabia que era verdad lo que decía Takato:  
  
Takato, tienes razón, aun que sea triste admitirlo Rika no es el tipo de chicas que son comprensivas –  
  
De pronto Renamon que escucho todo lo que hablaban interrumpió en la conversación:  
  
Rika a cambiado mucho últimamente, lo mejor creo que será decirle Takato –  
  
Takato algo impresionado por que Renamon estaba allí le dijo mientras le rogaba:  
  
Por favor Renamon, no le digas nada a Rika o estoy frito –  
  
Renamon mostró una sonrisa en su rostro y dijo:  
  
No te preocupes, no le diré nada, es mejor que tú le digas por ti mismo, cuando creas que es el momento, pero si quieres Takato yo puedo hablar con ella –  
  
Takato se mostró feliz por saber que Renamon le ayudaría y dijo:  
  
Por favor Renamon –  
  
Renamon se fue rápidamente de la casa de Guilmon, es ese momento Henry dijo:  
  
Bien Terriermon, debemos irnos a casa –  
  
Momantai, Momantai –  
  
Takato también debía irse a su casa:  
  
Bien Guilmon mañana nos vemos –  
  
Se despidió de Guilmon, Takato:  
  
Adiós Henry –  
  
Se despidió de Henry, Takato:  
  
Adiós Takato, y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya veras –  
  
Se despidió de Takato, Henry:  
  
  
  
Ya de noche, Rika se preparaba para dormir pero Renamon la interrumpe un segundo:  
  
  
  
Rika, ¿Tu has tenido un novia alguna vez? –  
  
Preguntó Renamon a su Tamer. Rika muy impresionada por la pregunta dice:  
  
Claro que no!!!! ¿Por qué lo dices? –  
  
No, no es por nada, es solo que e notado que un chico se a fijado mucho en ti últimamente Rika –  
  
Dijo Renamon muy disimuladamente para no descubrir la identidad de Takato. Rika algo interesada por lo que dijo Renamon no dijo nada y se durmió. Mientras tanto Takato no podía dormir pensando en lo que pasaría si le dice a Rika lo que siente:  
  
Si le digo, seguramente me va a odiar para toda la vida y si no le digo estaré con este sentimiento por toda mi vida, ¿que es lo que puedo hacer? , pero mejor me voy a dormir, mañana será un día muy agitado –  
  
Takato se quedó dormido inmediatamente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente mientras Takato estaba afuera con Guilmon, Guilmon siente un digimon muy poderoso:  
  
Guilmon siente la presencia de un digimon muy poderoso por allá Takato –  
  
Dijo Guilmon mientras señalaba el subterráneo de la ciudad:  
  
Bien Guilmon. ¡¡¡¡Vamos!!!! –  
  
Dijo Takato mientras corría hacia el subterráneo. Hay se encontraban Henry y Rika peleando. Takato no pudo estar muy cerca de Rika ya que se ruborizaba en seguida apenas la veía:  
  
V..ve Guilmon –  
  
Dijo Takato temerosamente mientras usaba la carta de evolución Matrix:  
  
Guilmon digivolves a!!!! Growlmon¡¡¡¡, Growlmon digivolves a!!!!! WarGrowlmon!!!! –  
  
Takato usa el digivice para ver la información del digimon y apareció:  
  
- DarkObnimon en etapa mega, Tipo virus, digievoluciona DNA de BlackWarGreymon y DarkMetalGarurumon -  
  
Taomon y Rapidmon peleaban arduamente pero DarkObnimon era mas poderoso, incluso mas que el Obnimon normal. DarkObnimon atacaba con unos poderes increíbles. Henry vio que WarGrowlmon apareció y dijo:  
  
Takato al fin llegaste!!! –  
  
Ya era hora de que vinieras Takato –  
  
Dijo Rika. Takato no respondió ya que estaba muy ocupado escondiendo su rostro rojo de Rika. WarGrowlmon ataca con sus garras pero no funcionan, lo único que logran es que DarkObnimon se enfurezca y ataque con su técnica el rayo oscuro haciendo que todos los digimons vuelva a su estado normal y que queden paralizados para que el (DarkObnimon) los pueda atacar. Pero DarkObnimon no ataco a los digimons, si no prefirió atacar a un tamer, el tamer que estaba mas cerca, Rika…….  
  
Ri…Ri..Rika –  
  
Dijo Renamon con dificultad sin poder moverse y demasiada herida.  
  
Renamon!!!! –  
  
Grito Rika ya que se encontraba acorralada por DarkObnimon. Cuando al fin estuvo completamente acorralada, DarkObnimon la ataco con su mano, pero justo antes de que DarkObnimon pudiera tocar a Rika, Takato se cruza al frente de ella para salvarla, parte de la mano de DarkObnimon fue enterrada en el vientre de Takato congelándolo por dentro .Todos quedaron muy exaltados pero a la vez asustados y enfurecidos, especialmente Rika. Cuando DarkObnimon sacó su mano del vientre de Takato, Takato calló al suelo rígido, con su piel con un tono azul . En ese momento WarGrowlmon se enfurece convirtiéndose en MejiRamon, destruyendo a DarkObnimon de un solo golpe. MejiRamon se convirtió en Guilmon y comenzó a llorar sin poder moverse del susto, lo mismo pasó con Henry aun que no fue con tanta magnitud. Rika por su parte toma a Takato entre sus manos apoyándolo en sus rodillas, Rika sentía a Takato frío y le dice:  
  
Takato, no debiste hacerlo, ¿Por qué Takato, por que? –  
  
Takato casi a punto de morir responde:  
  
E..e..es ahora,…o..o nunca, Rika tu..tu..tu me..gus..gustas mucho –  
  
En ese momento recordó las palabras de Renamon –e notado a un chico que se a fijado mucho en ti últimamente Rika – Rika quedó sorprendida y conmovida por lo que hizo Takato y dice:  
  
  
  
Tu también me gustas Takato, siempre me has gustado –  
  
  
  
Takato se pone contento aun sabiendo que no sobreviviría y responde:  
  
Que..que bueno saberlo, me siento como en el pa..pa..paraíso. Sí muero aquí, muro feliz, entre tus..tus brazos Rika –  
  
Rika responde:  
  
No digas eso Takato!!!, tu no morirás!!!, todo saldrá bien ya veras, te mantendré caliente hasta que alguien nos ayude –  
  
Takato puso una expresión de felicidad mientras se moría congelado, Rika intentaba mantenerlo caliente lo mas que pudo pero era inútil, Takato se moría. Takato con todas sus fuerzas logra tomar la barbilla de Rika y la besa, luego sus ojos comienzan a cerrases tornándose nublados y le dice:  
  
Adiós Rika –  
  
Rika comienza a sacudir a Takato pero el no respondía, Rika de nuevo comienza a sacudirlo pero Takato seguía sin responder. Renamon y los otros digimon fueron a ver como se encontraba Takato. Guilmon lloraba por que veía que Takato se quedo inmóvil y sin respirar, mientras Terriermon intentaba consolar a Henry y Renamon a Rika:  
  
Rika, no llores, ya veras que podremos ayudar a Takato –  
  
Mientras Terriermon vio que pasaba una ambulancia por hay:  
  
Henry mira!!! Una ambulancia!!! –  
  
Henry hizo que la ambulancia se detuviera para que atendieran a Takato. La ambulancia se llevo a Takato de urgencia mientras intentaban revivirlo.  
  
De pronto Rika despierta en su cama de un golpe con una mano en su pecho. Rika se sintió algo aliviada pero no por completo así que fue a ver a Takato. Rika se dirigió a la casa de Takato pero no había nadie. Luego fue a la casa de Guilmon pero ni siquiera Guilmon se encontraba allí. Rika pensó:  
  
¿Abra pasado de verdad eso? –  
  
Rika de dirigió rápidamente al Hospital de la ciudad. Cuando llegó al Hospital, Rika le preguntó a una enfermera que había allí:  
  
¿Aquí se encuentra Takato Matsuki? –  
  
la enfermera puso una cara de desaliento y dijo:  
  
Por el pasillo a la derecha, cuarto número #45 -  
  
Rika quedó paralizada por saber que Takato se encontraba aquí. Fue rápidamente hacia el cuarto, en el pasillo Rika pasó al lado de los padres de Takato, ella vio que estaban llorando mientras iban a la recepción. Rika penso:  
  
Takato, que no te allá pasado nada grave, por favor –  
  
Cuando al fin llego a el cuarto n #45, vio que Takato estaba conectado a varios aparatos. Rika no lo pudo creer, fue verdad lo que paso. Cuando se acercó a Takato ella vio una cartilla con el estado de Takato que decía así:  
  
Nombre: Takato Matsuki  
  
Edad: 11 años  
  
Estado: En coma ( sin posibilidades de despertar)  
  
Cuando Rika dejó de leer la cartilla, la dejo temblado en la cama diciendo:  
  
- Yo pude estar así, si no fuera por Takato estaría prácticamente muerta, entonces, era verdad lo que dijo Takato, el me amaba -  
  
Justo en ese momento un milagro. Takato comenzó a despertar entre sueños:  
  
Que..que..que pasa?, que hago aquí!!!! Y..¿Rika? –  
  
Takato se puso completamente rojo y se desmayo de la vergüenza. Rika se puso muy feliz al saber que Takato se recuperó y no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Takato aun media atontado con la cara así @__@ mientras se quejaba:  
  
Me..siento…helado –  
  
Rika le dice:  
  
DarkObnimon te había congelado por dentro –  
  
Takato algo olvidadizo, pero solo se acordaba de lo último pero igualmente muy tímido a estar abrazado por Rika:  
  
Takato no debiste arriesgar tu vida así, ¡¡¡eres un tonto!!!  
  
Takato aun medio atontado se recupera bien y se empieza a ahogar por el abrazo que le está dando Rika y le dice con dificultad:  
  
Rika…no me dejas respirar…Rika –  
  
Cuando Rika lo suelta Takato comienza a respirar aire muy rápidamente. Cuando Takato recupera el aliente se da cuenta de que Rika lo mira con unos ojos dulces, Takato lo único que se le ocurre es solo darse vuelta para no desmayares:  
  
Que pasa Takato? A caso tengo algo raro? –  
  
A Takato se le nota una pequeña gota en la cabeza y dice:  
  
No es eso es que…. Yo soy muy tímido para verte a la cara –  
  
Rika le dijo:  
  
Entonces mejor me voy –  
  
Takato la detiene para que no se baya aun con la cara roja, hasta a Rika se le puso la cara roja cuando Takato le tomó la mano para detenerla:  
  
Ya te dije que yo soy el cobarde Rika, no tengo mucha valentía que digamos –  
  
Eso no es verdad, si no, no me hubieras salvada aun sacrificando tu propia vida de DarkObnimon –  
  
Takato responde algo intimidado pero sin demostrarlo:  
  
Eso mas bien fue por que yo no soportaría verte..bueno..como yo estaba, la valentía no es una virtud mía –  
  
De pronto Takato comienza a perder fuerzas y se comienza a caer pero Rika lo sujeta:  
  
Debes descansar Takato, no te recuperaras si te esfuerzas demasiado –  
  
Takato le pregunta a Rika:  
  
¿por qué eres tan buena con migo –  
  
Rika poniéndose algo roja dijo:  
  
No es por nada, es solo para devolverte el favor que me hiciste –  
  
Takato algo triste dijo:  
  
No en necesario, si quieres puedes irte –  
  
Takato pensaba:  
  
Yo sabia que no sacaría nada con decírselo, solo vergüenza –  
  
Rika sintió lo que sentía Takato y no pudo evitar confesarle su amor:  
  
Takato, en realidad me gustas –  
  
Takato intimidado dijo:  
  
No debes fingir para hacerme sentir mejor, yo lo entiendo –  
  
Pero Rika insistió  
  
Takato no pudo creer hasta que Rika le dio una prueba, le da un gran beso donde Takato queda así ---@ ____@--- mientras deliraba por la impresión:  
  
Usa el combo de cartas en Terriermon, Hyrokazu ah…., Takato digivolves a Katomon, Cambio de carta, Henry –  
  
Cuando Takato recuperó la razón, Rika ya se había marchado, pero una enfermera lo vio y grito:  
  
¡¡¡Es un milagro, el chico Matsuki despertó!!! –  
  
El doctor, los padres y algunos enfermeros fueron a verlo. Takato se había recuperado completamente sin quedar con ninguna secuela por la coma. Mientras que Rika pensaba en el estanque de su casa:  
  
Por que dije eso? No debí hacerlo –  
  
No Rika, está bien lo que hiciste, fuiste sincera contigo misma -  
  
Rika vio que era Renamon:  
  
Rika, yo se lo que sientes, es exactamente lo que sentí cuando mi Hermana se sacrifico –  
  
Dijo Renamon para que Rika no sintiera que era la única se siente culpable por las desgracias de otros; Rika se sintió algo consolada pero no lo suficiente, mientras no podía dejar de ver las imágenes por la cabeza cuando Takato la salva:  
  
Lo se pero…. No podré ver a Takato mas a la cara, no tendría el valor –  
  
De pronto una pequeña sombra de forma graciosa aparece en el estanque de la casa de Rika, Rika penso que era Calumon, pero no era Calumon, ni siquiera Calumon estaba allí. El digivice comenzó a marcar un digimon justo en el estanque, pero la información no quería aparecer, Renamon diente el digimon y dice:  
  
Vamos que esperas, aparece –  
  
La sombra comenzó a alborotarse por el estanque. Renamon seguía diciendo:  
  
Aparece, vamos, -  
  
De pronto una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Renamon y dijo:  
  
Vamos aparece, YangRenamon –  
  
Rika quedo muy impresionada por lo que dijo Renamon. La sombra comenzó a tomar una forma trasparente que justamente era la de YangRenamon:  
  
Renamon, Rika, ¿Al parecer les pasó algo malo a ambas? –  
  
Renamon dio un paso al frente y dijo:  
  
Es que a Rika… -  
  
YangRenamon interrumpió a Renamon y dijo:  
  
Sí lo se. Rika, debes hacer lo que creas que es correcto rápido, no queda mucho tiempo, esa persona no estará mucho tiempo contigo, es mejor que sea rápido –  
  
Rika algo asustada por las palabras de YangRenamon dijo:  
  
Sí, lo are –  
  
Bien, es hora de partir, no me queda mucho tiempo. Hermana, cuidad y Rika, haz solo lo que creas correcto –  
  
YangRenamon comenzó a irse hacia el cielo volando, Renamon y Rika solo miraban a YangRenamon mientras era visible.  
  
Adiós Hermana –  
  
Unos días después de que Takato fuera dado de alta. Rika fue a verlo pero el padre de Takato dijo:  
  
Takato salió ya hace una hora –  
  
Rika fue a donde la casa de Guilmon. En el camino se encuentra con Hyrokazu y Kenta. Rika les pregunto:  
  
Han visto a Takato por aquí? –  
  
Kenta responde:  
  
Me pareció verlo en la plaza de Shinyuku sobre un árbol, se veía algo triste –  
  
Rika corre lo mas rápido que puede donde Takato. Cuando llega a la plaza, Takato al parecer hablaba solo sobre un árbol:  
  
No se si sea lo correcto, quizás deba huir de casa –  
  
Rika queda viendo a Takato algo confundida. Cuando Takato ve a Rika, se baja del árbol rápidamente y huye, cuando Takato está a punto de salir de la plaza, Takato ve que Henry estaba allí, Takato intentó pasar por su lado (al lado de Henry) pero Henry le golpea y le dice:  
  
Que crees que haces Takato!!!!!!??? De que huyes!!??? De la vergüenza? Del amor de Rika? O de todos tus problemas? –  
  
Takato se para en seguida pero Henry lo detiene:  
  
Déjame pasar Henry!!!!! –  
  
Henry no lo deja pasar y le dice:  
  
Lo are cuando resuelvas tus problemas de una buena vez. Takato tu eres un chico con suerte y no le das importancia, deberías agradecer de que Rika te ame pero lo único que haces es huir de ella –  
  
Takato empuja e Henry botándolo al suelo, hay es cuando Takato aprovecha de huir.  
  
Unas horas después Takato estaba arrojando piedras a un canal de agua mientras reflexionaba:  
  
Soy un tonto, no se de que huyo, Henry tiene razón, debería hablar con Rika pero luego de lo de hoy en la tarde creo que no querrá verme mas –  
  
Takato comienza a caminar por la orilla del canal con una cara muy triste y desganada. Cuando Rika lo encuentra se le acercó a Takato muy despacio caminando; Takato sabia que lo seguían pero no hizo caso. Cuando Rika está lo suficientemente cerca lo toma por la espalda y le dice:  
  
Por que solo huyes de mi????-  
  
Takato no dejo nada. Luego de un rato justo cuando iba a hablar el digivice muestra un digimon que se acercaba muy rápido hacia ellos:  
  
Rika!! Al suelo!!! –  
  
El digimon era tan veloz que Takato tubo que empujar a Rika. A Rika no le pasó nada pero a Takato le hirió el brazo. Era DarkObnimon de nuevo, que no fue derrotado y estaba muy furioso, tanto que solo se preocupó de destruir a Takato cueste lo que cueste:  
  
Vete de aquí Rika!!! El viene por mi!!! –  
  
No Takato!!!, Tu no podrías derrotar solo!!! –  
  
Dijo Rika. Renamon aparece en la escena para pelear pero Takato sigue insistiendo que se fueran. Takato corre hacia el digimon malvado y ocupa una casta que el hizo a mano que era "Conversión Tamer" que hacia que el Tamer se convirtiera en cualquier digimon dependiendo del el propósito que debiera cumplir:  
  
Cambio de carta!!!!! Conversión Tamer!!!! –  
  
Takato comienza a pensar:  
  
Debo derrotar a DarkObnimon cueste lo que cueste y proteger a Rika al mismo tiempo –  
  
Entonces una luz cubre a Takato por completo, La luz tenia la forma del emblema del valor.  
  
- Takato conversión a!!!! WarGreymon!!!  
  
Cuando la luz se apaga aparece WarGreymon en vez de Takato y comienza a pelear:  
  
Mega Ball!!! –  
  
Con ese ataque destruyo Takato (WarGreymon) a DarkObnimon ya que aun que DarkObnimon era mas poderoso, WarGreymon estaba en mejor estado que el. Cuando WarGreymon toca suelo Rika lo mira y le grita:  
  
Takato!!! Te odio!!! –  
  
Y Rika salió corriendo con sus lentes puestos y unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Por otra parte Takato se vio muy afligido y se fue volando lejos de allí. Cuando Takato vio que era de noche se fue a la plaza de Shinyuku a pensar cerca del agua:  
  
En que me e convertido, soy un monstruo. No culpo a Rika si me odia, yo mismo me odio. Además el efecto de la carta es permanente, seré WarGreymon para toda la vida. Debo irme a un lugar donde me acepten; Me iré al Digimundo pero primero visitaré unos lugares antes –  
  
Takato (WarGreymon) fue a su casa. La miro por fuera muy fijamente por última vez, luego fue a casa de Henry donde se encontró con Henry en la ventana pero no dijo nada. Por último fue a casa de Rika donde no estuvo mucho tiempo. Renamon seguía despierta. Renamon siente a WarGreymon y fue a ver a Rika que se encontraba en el estanque de su casa pensando:  
  
Rika. Hay un digimon en la calle –  
  
Rika miro hacia la calle y no vio ningún digicampo de batalla, entonces Rika salió a mirar y vio solo la cabeza de WarGreymon que se alejaba. Rika algo triste le dijo a Renamon:  
  
Renamon, iré tras WarGreymon. No es necesario que me sigas –  
  
Renamon entendió en seguida y desapareció. Cuando WarGreymon se detuvo en la plaza de nuevo entre unos árboles muy triste. Rika perdió su rastro pero lo buscaba, cuando Rika pasó por detrás del árbol donde se encontraba WarGreymon. WarGreymon dijo:  
  
Por que me sigues??? Creí que me odiabas??? Bueno, de todos modos ya no estaré aquí, me iré al digimundo a vivir –  
  
Rika lo mira por la espalda se suplica:  
  
No Takato!!!! No eres un digimon!!! Sigues siendo Takato!!! La persona que yo……..que amo!!!! –  
  
Takato (WarGreymon) se da vuelta mirándose y responde:  
  
Ya no, ahora soy un digimon, WarGreymon. Que irónico, siempre me gustaron los digimons y ahora, mírame, soy uno digimon –  
  
Takato (WarGreymon) se pone de nuevo detrás del árbol pero mas triste y sin decir nada. Rika se sienta al lado contrario del árbol igual de calla. De pronto una luz cobre a WarGreymon y se convierte en Agumon:  
  
Lo vez Rika??? Ahora soy Agumon. Mejor parto ya al Digimundo que es donde debo estar –  
  
Agumon (Takato) comienza a llorar y sale corriendo hacia la casa de Guilmon para entrar a la puerta que hay allí para ir al digimundo. Rika sale persiguiéndolo. Rika no demoraría mucho en alcanzarlo ya que Agumon era mas pequeño. Cuando Rika está a punto de agarrar a Agumon (Takato) el la intenta de asustar con una "Flama Bebe" pero no tubo el valor e intentó huir pero Rika lo alcanzo de inmediato. Agumon (Takato) dice:  
  
Déjame!!! Soy un digimon!!! Debo ir donde están los demás digimons!!! –  
  
Rika lo deja en el suelo y muy triste dice:  
  
Vete!!!! No eres mas que un egoísta que piensa solo en ti y no en nadie mas!!! –  
  
Agumon ( Takato) bajo la cabeza y se fue lentamente caminando hacia la casa de Guilmon. Con mucho cuidado paso por donde se encontraba Guilmon durmiendo y se metió al agujero. Cuando estaba a punto de irse se detiene y comienza a hablar:  
  
Adiós a todos –  
  
Agumon se acercaba a la puerta pero la puerta se cierra. Agumon (Takato) queda aun más triste ya que ni siquiera lo aceptaban en el digimundo y salió corriendo de allí. Al día siguiente mientras Rika volvía de la escuela con su paraguas ya que llovía, ella vio una caja de cartón que se movía en un callejón. Rika se acercó a ver y descubrió a Agumon (Takato) que había pasado la noche allí y por eso ardía en fiebre. Rika lo llevo lo mas rápido que pudo a su casa para que descansara. Cuando Agumon se mejoro, se despertó, el vio que ya era de noche y todos dormían. Agumon intentó de salir lo mas silenciosamente del cuarto de Rika pero Renamon lo detuvo:  
  
Que haces Takato??? Por que te vas??? –  
  
Takato (Agumon) le responde:  
  
Solo mírame, ¿Qué puedo yo hacer aquí? Nada. Solo estorbar –  
  
Renamon mirando fijamente a Takato (Agumon) tratando de que entre en razón y dijo:  
  
Entonces yo también estorbo? –  
  
Agumon (Takato) muy desalentado responde:  
  
Tu eres su camarada, pero yo no soy nada. A eso me refiero. A demás yo ya dejé de ser Takato Matsuki, ahora soy solo Agumon -  
  
Renamon no dice nada más y se va. Agumon (Takato) baja la cabeza y abre la puerta del cuarto de Rika para largarse de allí, pero Rika se despierta en ese segundo mirando hacia la puerta viendo que Agumon (Takato) se encontraba justo hay. Rika se lanzó contra Takato (Agumon) y lo abrazo diciéndole:  
  
Al fin te mejoraste Takato, no vuelvas a hacer locuras –  
  
Agumon (Takato) algo feliz abraza a Rika y le dice:  
  
Ya te dije que soy Agumon, bueno de todos modos debo irme –  
  
Rika le pregunta:  
  
Pero ¿Dónde iras? ¿Qué aras? Mejor quédate aquí –  
  
Agumon (Takato) suelta a Rika y le dice:  
  
No, no quiera ser una molestia. Es hora de que me valga por mi mismo –  
  
Rika no dice nada. Agumon (Takato) se va rápidamente y vuelve a convertirse en WarGreymon y se va volando. Rika mira al suelo y ve la carta de "Conversión Tamer" y dice:  
  
Si esta es la única manera de estar contigo, lo haré. Cambio de carta!!!! Conversión Tamer!!! –  
  
Una luz cubre a Rika con la forma del emblema de la "Luz y aparece Gatomon. Gatomon (Rika) Empieza a buscar a WarGreymon (Takato). Lo divisa sobre un árbol sentado:  
  
Sí ni siquiera me aceptan en el digimundo ya no se donde ir….(suspiro)…. ¿O debo actuar como un digimon salvaje? –  
  
Takato!!!!!! –  
  
Grita Gatomon (Rika). WarGreymon (Takato) mira hacia abajo y no ve nada a parte de un gato blanco. Gatomon (Rika) sube al árbol para ver si era WarGreymon y en efecto, era WarGreymon. Gatomon (Rika) se pone por delante de WarGreymon. WarGreymon (Takato) no sabia que era Rika y no le tomo importancia. Gatomon (Rika) le dice:  
  
Takato?? A caso no me reconoces??? –  
  
WarGreymon (Takato) se queda mirando a Gatomon algo impresionado y dice:  
  
Yo ya deje de ser Takato, ahora soy WarGreymon y además yo no……..Rika? No puede ser!!! Ahora por mi culpa mira lo que pasó!!!! –  
  
Gatomon (Rika) mira a WarGreymon (Takato) que se lamentaba y dice:  
  
Esto no es tu culpa Takato. Yo fui la que quise tomar está decisión.. .(Se sube a las piernas de WarGreymon, "Takato")…. No quiero que te sientas solo. ¡¡¡Tu Takato..me..me Gustas!!! –  
  
WarGreymon (Takato) se convierte en Agumon nuevamente y abraza a Gatomon (Rika) mientras dice:  
  
No debiste convertirte en un digimon. El único culpable soy yo –  
  
  
  
Gatomon (Rika) insiste de que el no fue el culpable. Agumon (Takato) igualmente se siente culpable pero no lo demuestra:  
  
De esta no se como vamos a salir Rika –  
  
Dijo Agumon (Takato) mientras abrazaba a Gatomon (Rika). Gatomon contesta:  
  
No me importa si me encuentra contigo Takato –  
  
  
  
De pronto una luz aparece iluminando todo el árbol donde se encontraban, cuando la luz se va Takato y Rika ya eran normales pero ninguno se pudo explicar como.  
  
Unos días después de todo esto Rika en encontraba en un callejón hablando con Renamon:  
  
Crees que lo correcto sea estar con Takato Renamon –  
  
No lo se Rika. Recuerda lo que dijo mi hermana "Haz lo que creas correcto" Debes escuchar lo que dice tu corazón Rika –  
  
Rika toma algo de aire y dice:  
  
Tienes razón. Creo que es la hora de hablar seriamente con Takato –  
  
Si eso es lo que crees correcto Rika –  
  
Renamon le mostró una sonrisa a Rika y Rika a Renamon. Cuando Rika ya iba de camino a ver a Takato un digimon aparece:  
  
Justo en este momento –  
  
Dijo Rika algo enfadada, pero igualmente fue a ver. Takato que se encontraba por allí también fue a ver que era. Cuando llegan ambos al digicampo de batalla se miran y dicen:  
  
Takato.. –  
  
Rika… -  
  
De pronto una voz sale y dice:  
  
Esto será divertido –  
  
Takato y Rika se preparan para pelear cuando justo aparece Henry con Terriermon. El digimon aparece y Henry busca su información:  
  
Garomon, Tipo virus, etapa adulta, su técnica especial son las cadenas de sangre. Este digimon es muy poderoso hay que tener cuidado –  
  
Sí –  
  
Respondieron Takato y Rika.  
  
Guilmon Digivolves a!!! Growlmon!!! –  
  
Renamon digivolves a!!! Kyubimon!!! –  
  
Terriermon digivolves a!!! Gargomon!!! –  
  
Cuando la batalla comienza todos atacan al mismo tiempo a Garomon sin cesar:  
  
Esto debe de funcionar –  
  
Dijo Henry. Mientras que Takato y Rika estaban completamente callados. Cuando al fin el ataque de los digimons cesa una cadena golpea a Growlmon, luego a Gargomon y luego a Kyubimon. Garomon pone por delante de los tres digimons mal trechos y dice:  
  
Ahora es su turno sabandijas –  
  
Los tres niños algo estremecidos por las palabras de Garomon no retrocedieron ningún paso. Garomon camina para ver a quien atacar. De pronto los tres digimons atacaron como pudieron pero Garomon los atacó con su cadena y de hay no se movieron mas:  
  
Gargomon!! –  
  
Grito Henry:  
  
Growlmon!! –  
  
Grito Takato:  
  
Kyubimon!! –  
  
Grito Rika, pero ninguno de los tres pudo moverse, cuando Garomon estaba muy seca de Henry dijo:  
  
Tu eres mi víctima –  
  
Henry cerro los ojos del miedo, cuando Garomon se preparaba para atacar pero no atacó a Henry si no a Takato:  
  
Takato!! -  
  
Gritaron Rika y Henry al mismo tiempo. Garomon se empezó acercar a Takato mientras lo azotaba con las cadenas. Henry y Rika vieron que ningún digimons podía ayudar, pero ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada a parte de observar. Rika comenzó a recordar las dos veces que Takato le salvó la vida y decidió ponerse en acción:  
  
No le aras nada más a Takato!!! –  
  
Dijo Rika:  
  
Que tienes pensado Rika!!!?? –  
  
Garomon no le tomó importancia a Rika y siguió azotando a Takato. Cuando Garomon se dispuso a darle el golpe final a Takato Rika se cruza y lo recibe ella:  
  
Ahhh!!! –  
  
Grito Rika mientras fue lanzada lejos por los aires. Henry se enfureció e uso la carta azul para que Gargomon se hiciera Rapidmon:  
  
Gargomon digivolves a!!! Rapidmon!!! –  
  
Hazlo Rapidmon –  
  
Dijo Henry muy indignado pero sin perder la cordura:  
  
Triángulo dorado!!! –  
  
Garomon fue derrotado inmediatamente por Rapidmon. Lugo Henry fue a ver a Takato que estaba algo consiente:  
  
Takato!!! Takato!!! –  
  
Takato muy mal herido dijo:  
  
Ayuda…a…Rika..no..te..preocupes..por..mi –  
  
Pero Takato –  
  
Dijo Henry pero Takato insistió, así que Henry llevó a Rika que solo se encontraba inconsciente a su casa mientras que Gargomon llevaba a Takato por de tras de Henry.  
  
Cuando Henry dejó a Rika en su casa e terminó de dar explicaciones ( Falsas, claro) llevó a Takato a un hospital rápidamente por que se encontraba muy mal herido. Unos días después dieron el diagnostico y fue un milagro, no tenia ningún hueso roto solo heridas superficiales. Unos días luego de eso en la casa de Rika. Ella y su madre hablaban:  
  
Rika. Quiero que me acompañes a una gira de moda que daré por todo el mundo –  
  
Rika muy impresionada dijo:  
  
Claro que no!!! No puedo dejar a Renamon aquí y ¿Qué hay de la escuela? –  
  
Su madre despreocupada dijo:  
  
No te preocupes. Claro que puedes llevar a Renamon y por lo de la escuela no te preocupes, un profesor privado te dará clases mientras estás fuera del país –  
  
Rika algo asustada intentó buscar un pretexto para no ir ya que la razón mas fuerte es Takato pero ella no se atrevía a decirle no se quería rendir, su madre sospechó algo pero no dijo nada sobre eso y dijo:  
  
No te preocupes Rika. Volveremos de nuevo, te lo prometo –  
  
La madre de Rika se levantó y se fue dejando a Rika en su cuarto, Rika no dijo nada pero a penas de que su madre se fue:  
  
Yo no quiero dejar aquí a Takato, si el fuera con migo seria diferente pero eso es imposible –  
  
Rika recostada sobre el suelo triste, comienza a llorar pero en un tono bajo mientras decía:  
  
Parece que Takato y yo estamos destinados a estar separados para siempre –  
  
Renamon aparece sigilosamente en el cuarto de Rika y va a intentar consolarla:  
  
Rika no llores, recuerda que tu madre dijo que volveremos –  
  
Pero ¿Cuándo Renamon? Quizás cuando volvamos ya Takato no esté en esta ciudad o esté con otra chica –  
  
No Rika, Takato no estaría con otra chica si sabe que tu le amas aun cuanto separados estén –  
  
Rika abraza a Renamon tratando de consolarse pero no podía. por otro lado Takato se encontraba en su casa pensando:  
  
Espero que a Rika no le halla pasado nada, todo fue mi culpa –  
  
Al día siguiente Takato fue a visitar a Rika muy temprano y allí se encontró con Rika afuera de su casa con unas maletas. Takato fue corriendo hacia ella y preguntó:  
  
Que haces Rika?? Para que son todas esas maletas?? –  
  
Rika mira a Takato y no puede contenerse y lo abraza y comienza a llorar y dice:  
  
Tendré que salir con mi madre durante mucho tiempo –  
  
Takato abraza a Rika tratando de consolarla y dice:  
  
Pero ¿ Que mas puede ser? –  
  
No lo se Takato, Es una gira de moda por todo el mundo, no se cuando vuelva –  
  
No importa cuanto tiempo sea Rika, yo siempre te estaré esperando con lo brazos abiertos –  
  
Rika mira a Takato algo mejor y dice:  
  
Me lo juras?? –  
  
Te lo juro, como no cumplirte algo con esa linda cara que tienes Rika –  
  
Takato eres un amor!!!-  
  
Takato con algo de rubor en su cara muestra una expresión de felicidad. Cuando la Mamá de Rika sale a ver si el auto estaba ve a Rika y a Takato abrazados y piensa:  
  
Es por esto que Rika no quería acompañarme –  
  
La madre de Rika no se entromete en nada pero cuando una limosina elegante que los llevaría al aeropuerto llega a la puerta de la casa de Rika, la madre lamentablemente tiene que interrumpir:  
  
Rika, es hora…-  
  
Rika se da vuelta rápidamente y mira la limosina y las maletas listas. A Rika no le restó nada mas que decirle adiós a Takato y subir de mala gana a la limosina. Cuando la limosina comenzó a partir Takato comenzó a correr de tras de ella mientras gritaba:  
  
No te preocupes Rika!!! siempre te esperaré aquí!!! Vuelve pronto!!!  
  
Cuando Rika escucha las palabra de Takato, ella saca la cabeza por la venta de la limosina y grita:  
  
No te preocupes!!! Volveré mas pronto de lo que parece!!!  
  
Cuando la limosina toma mas velocidad como para que Takato la siguiera, a Takato no le queda mas de otra que detenerse mientras le hacia con la mano a Rika "Adiós". Cuando Rika pierde de vista a Takato, Rika entra la cabeza y comienza a llorar. Renamon que se encontraba al lado de ella intentó consolarla:  
  
Rika, volveremos, confía en Takato –  
  
La madre de Rika escucha los llantos de su hija y dice:  
  
No te preocupes Rika, lo volverás a verlo mas pronto de lo que crees –  
  
Rika mira a su madre con una cara algo interrogante. Su madre le cierra un ojo y con una cara muy feliz dice:  
  
Te lo prometo –  
  
Rika en ese momento muestra una sonrisa en su rostro y de recuesta al lado de Renamon. Mientras que Takato estaba en el camino algo triste y dijo:  
  
Vuelve pronto –  
  
  
  
Fin de la primera parte 


End file.
